


Alone At Last

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Kinky stuff, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Pranking, Voyeurism, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally have been dating for a while now. Secretly. So when everyone is out and they got the entire mountain for themselves, of course they'll make the best of it. But are they really alone? SLASH Birdflash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not the DC characters.  
> yay i started posting my stuff here too! :D  
> WARNING: THERE'S SOME BOYXBOY ACTION. I feel so bad urgh. Really it's not that serious, and it's just for a second but.. Beware.

"Hey there, Megalicious." A certain speedster zoomed into the kitchen, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey, Wally." The Maritan smiled back.

"Are you making anything sweet tonight?" He asked hopefully, ignoring Artemis who was sitting at the counter, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Wally, it's a girls' night out." She smiled apologetically. "But I'll make cookies tomorrow. Oh! And there are left overs of pie in the fridge." She brightened up.

"Uhm.. About that…" The redhead scratched the back of his head.

"Of course he ate the pie." Artemis rolled her eyes again, but before Wally could retort something back, Zatanna came from the hallway calling, "ready?"

"Yup, let's go." Artemis jumped out of her seat and started walking toward the exit.

"Bye Wally. Bye Robin!" Zatanna shouted the latter over her shoulder, toward the Boy Wonder's closed door.

"Bye." The Martian waved and followed her female friends.

"Whoa, wait! Where are you going?"

"To hang out down town. We'll be back at 1 AM ish."

And before the redhead could comment, the three were out of the mountain.

"O-Kay." He muttered to himself. "Hey, Ro- OHMYGODyouscaredthehelloutofme!" He cried, clenching his chest while his best friend who suddenly appeared in front of him, only smirked in return.

"Did you want anything?" He asked eventually, an innocent expression on his face. Wally glared at him, but being the speedster he was, it couldn’t last long.

"Where is everyone? Artemis, Megan and Zatanna -"

"Went to a girls' night out, I know. Con went to visit Superman's family and Kaldur went on a date with rocket." The Boy Wonder finished.

"How do you-" Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy Wonder. Right." The redhead sighed. "Wait. So that means-" his face lit up as his friend smirked.

"Yup."

"We have the place for ourselves!" Wally almost jumped with excitement.

"Yup." Robin repeated, still smirking.

"Ohmygod! We can playvideogamesandwatchmovieswithhighvolumeandwalkaround inourboxersand-" Wally's superspeed rant came to a sudden stop when Robin leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Shut up," he said.

Wally pouted while the masked boy's smirked remained intact.

"Aww, aren't you just adorable?" He leaned over for another peck on Kid Flash's lips.

Wally smiled at that before he pinched the younger boy's cheeks. "Not as adorable as you." He said in a baby-ish voice.

To the speedster's absolute delight, that comment earned him an annoyed pout from his fri- boyfriend. It was Wally's turn to lean in for a kiss.

"Come on, babe, you know it's true." He smiled mischievously before he grabbed The Boy Wonder's arm and pulled him to the sofa. "Come on, I'll let you pick the movie."

Robin rolled his eyes but let on a small smile as he let himself to be pulled.

"How about Star Wars?" (For the twelfth time.)

"Aw, which one?"Asked Wally eagerly.

"The Empire Strikes Back !" They both shouted simultaneity. They laughed and went to the DVD collection (provided by a certain billionaire leaguer.)

"I'll go make us some popcorn and snacks," said Robin. "If you go, there won't be any left when you come back." He laughed again at Wally's expression before he went back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the CD was in the player and paused with the words 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away' on the screen. Robin came back from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn, another one of M&Ms, some other bags of snacks and soda drinks for the both of them. How he balanced all of this in his hands was beyond Kid Flash.

"Let's get this party started!" Robin grinned after he put everything on the coffee table.

"Wait." Said Wally.

Before Robin could blink, both him and Kid Flash were in nothing but their boxers, with the latter holding a large puffy comforter in his hands. "It's more comfortable like this." He said, grinning.

"If you wanted me naked, all you had to was to ask."

"But it's more fun when I'm the one who gets you naked!" Wally wriggled his eyebrows.

Robin- now Dick without the mask- held his hand to his mouth in mock horror.

"What will Batman say when he sees you saying that on the footages?" He asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

It was Wally's turn to look horrified, though there was no mockery on his face. "OHMYGOD! He is going to kill me! Tell my parents I love them." He looked close to tears.

Dick laughed." Wally, relax, I'll hack into the system later and delete the footages."

Wally looked relieved. "You're the best, Dickie-Bird." He leaned in for another kiss.

"But you still have to stop corrupting my innocent little fifteen years old mind." The bird said.

"Innocent my ass," Wally grinned, apparently recovered, as he sat down on the sofa and invited the other teen to join him with a gesture of his hand. "And you're almost sixteen anyway."

He leaned forward to grab the bowl of popcorn and the remote before he covered them both with the comforter and settled there to get comfy. That made them look like a big (sexy) cocoon.

"Pff. I'm fifteen until my sixteenth birthday. You are saying you're eighteen since the day you turned seventeen."

"It's my eighteenth year!" Exclaimed the redhead. "It's like centuries."

"Shut up already." The younger hero shoved a handful of popcorn into the other teen's mouth.

After he swallowed quickly, Wally opened his mouth but before he could say anything his boyfriend shushed him. "Shh! It's starting."

The speedster had no idea when and how did Dick obtain the remote, but he did, and the movie was already playing.

One Hundred and twenty nine minutes, three bowls of popcorn, two bowls of M&Ms, some unknown other snacks (A/N I'm lazy. Deal with it.) and two litters of soda later, both teens were cozily cuddled on the sofa.

They were very comfortable, half naked, but somehow in an innocent way, wrapped in the large comforter that kept their body heat inside.

"Best movie ever!" Declared a very pleased Wally West.

"Uhm, no."

Wally looked shocked. "What do you mean? It's Star Wars!"

"It's classic, I'll admit, but best movie ever? Please. What about How to Train Your Dragon?"

Wally opened his mouth to respond but closed it again.

"Spiderman- and I mean the original trilogy, with good old Tobey, Despicable Me, Neverland (I don't care it's a mini-series!), Mulan, Charlie Bartlett, Forzen, Indiana Jo-"*

"OK, Ok! I get it! But it's still a good movie!"

The ebony boy laughed and kissed the tip of the redhead's nose. "It sure is."

The smaller boy was almost completely on the other's lap, leaning back on his bare shoulder, with Wally's arms wrapped around Dick. In that position, Dick could kiss Wally with a turn of his head, which he just did (again), this time on the lips.

He was met with a smile and cuddled farther into the redhead.

The perfect moment was interrupted though, by a loud rumble that with no doubt came from the speedster's stomach.

Batman's protégé rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

Wally gave him a sheepish smile.

"Dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"Dude, it's almost eleven o'clock, and you just had tons of snacks."

The redhead sat up so he was in position to look at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "But Diii-"

He was cut off as Dick put his hand to his mouth.

"Secret Identity." He stated quietly.

"Whaa?" Wally mumbled against Dick's palm.

The smaller boy leaned forward and removed his hand from the speedster's mouth.

"We have company." He all but whispered before he slipped his mask on stealthily. Luckily, it was too dark to see clearly.

Wally blinked and he explained farther.

"We have a few stalkers." He then smirked at the look of understanding on Wally's face.

"If there are viewers, we should put up a show."

They were both smirking now.

* * * * * * *

"What do you think they're whispering there?" Zatanna's voice was heard over the mental link.

"Aw, maybe they're sweet talking to each other." M'gann cooed.

"They are probably dirty talking." Artemis smirked from her hiding place behind the chair.

The three girls' night out was actually getting back to the cave an hour or so after they had left.

Megan went into stealth mode while Zatanna covered herself and Artemis with an invisibility cloak (not as good as the one from Harry Potter, where she got the idea from).

The three were talking over the mind link, obviously, while hiding behind the chairs with a perfect view of the couch on which the young couple was sitting.

It was painfully obvious that the two young heroes were dating for the past few months.

It was the little things, the little gestures that made the girls realize.

Artemis noticed first. It was the way they talked and the way they laughed at a private joke nobody else could understand.

And after that, when she knew to look for it, it seemed much more obvious.

The looks they shared, their deep understanding of each other that showed in every mission.

Soon the three girls were in the secret that was oh so obviously true and were fangirling about it like crazy. 

Every time Zatanna would see them brushing their fingers she would share a knowing look with Artemis. Whenever Artemis saw them bumping shoulders fondly, she would wink at Megan. If Megan saw them having a "bro" hug, she would eagerly turn to look at Zatanna and they both smiled (cough-evilly-cough).

So, because they had nothing better to do, (not because they were obsessive crazy fangirls, thank you very much), they decided to set up a scene to their liking- let the boys think they were completely alone- and watch as it unfolded.

That had been about an hour and a half ago, when the couple was caught deep in the movie's plot.

Now, though, things were getting _hot_.

Kid Flash and Robin seemed to finish talking, seeing as their mouths were busy doing other things.

They were hungrily making out now, hands on and everything, hardly even noticing the heavy blanket slipping off their already warm bodies.

"Oh my god, they're half naked." The Martian girl was on the verge of horrified and excited.

"They're sexy." Artemis said, looking at the display intensely. Robin in nothing but boxers and a mask was certainly a pleasant sight.

"You don't think they'll-" Zatanna stopped herself though, when suddenly things started heating up even more.

Robin pushed Kid Flash down to the floor, right in front of their eyes, and started molesting his way down Wally's chest with his mouth. He was completely on top of the older boy, sucking and biting and causing the redhead to moan in pleasure.

Miss M covered her eyes with her fingers, barely peeking through them. If she was visible, you could see her deep blush.

"Ro-Robin." The speedster let out between moans. "We should-" He arched his back when Robin circled his tongue around his nipple, biting teasingly.

He sucked on it gently before pulling away and licking his lips.

"You're right." He sounded quite breathless himself. "I like it the most when we play it a bit rough," he winked. "I'll go get Arty's arrows and Zee's extra gloves." He climbed off his boyfriend and started going to towards the rooms.

"Don't forget Megan's body lotion!" Wally called after him, not even bothering moving from his position on the floor.

Artemis and Zatanna shared a look under the cloak as realization sunk. M'gann was just horrified.

"What do they even-" The young magician didn't even know how to finish the sentence.

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out." Artemis said over the mind link, just as the Boy Wonder returned to the living room with the aforementioned objects in his hands.

"Come on, baby," he said to his boyfriend who was lazily lying on the ground where he had left him. "Let's at least move to the couch."

"Aw, fine!" The redhead reluctantly stood up. "It's not like we didn't do it in every single room that exists here." He smirked as if recalling some fond memories.

"Well that's it!" Artemis stood up, revealing herself in the process. "You- you- other people live here too! You can’t just- and- with _our things-_ in _our rooms_ -YOU PERVERTS!" She finished her angry incoherent rant of accusations.

The two boys looked at each other, completely unfazed by the sudden appearance of the archer, before they cracked up.

They both laughed so hard, Robin even leaned forward, one hand over his boyfriend's shoulder for support, and the redhead wasn't doing any better.

"We're the perverts?" Robin managed to let out, still laughing.

"Said the girl who was stalking us hoping to see some action." Wally completed.

By that time, the other two girls were out of their hiding places as well, a slight blush decorating their cheeks.

"We- I mean, we just-" Megan stuttered, embarrassed.

 Zatanna semi-recovered so she asked, "wait so you didn't actually use our stuff to-"

"Ew, no, of course not!" Robin chuckled.

"We have our own stuff." Wally winked at him and they both giggled.

Artemis was still having troubles getting over being furious. "I can't believe you just did that. God you're so… so…"

"Unbelievably sexy?" Wally tried.

"You're impossible!"

"So for how long have you known?" Robin tried to navigate the conversation to a different direction.

"A couple of months now." It seemed to work, seeing that Artemis was now smirking.

"Oh man, do you think that others know, too?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Zatanna joined the conversation. "They're guys after all."

"Uhm, true." Kid Flash agreed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry we should have never spied on you it's wrong and you told me privacy is vital on earth and I completely violated yours! But you're just so adorable and cute and perfect together I couldn't resist." Megan suddenly said in a guilty rush.

"Don't sweat it, beautiful."

 "Yeah no problem, we _are_ kind of hard to resist." Robin smirked.

"Oh don't get so full of yourselves." Artemis scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, lady, it's been a pleasure to prank you, but Boy Wonderful here and I were kind of in a middle of something, so if you don't mind…" With that he grabbed the ebony boy's hand and pulled him toward the hall.

Robin looked back and saluted the girls (who were standing there numbly) and said, "please don't tell them! We will soon, promise!" They almost vanished behind the corner when he added, "and no peeking!"

They three teens stared after them for a moment before they turned to look at each other.

"Well, that… was interesting."

"They're still adorable though."

"Totally!"

"And sexy as hell."

"That too."

"Still wanna go out?"

"Hell yeah!"

And with that the girls left the mountain again.

~~

Back in Robin's room, the Boy Wonder took his mask off again, becoming Dick Grayson.

"Finally!" Wally grinned walking up to his boyfriend. "Now when these meanie girls are out of the way, you and I can reunite, my love!" He exclaimed as he walked right past his boyfriend.

"Oh my precious food." He got to his knees and opened the mini fridge.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You _are_ impossible."

"You know what they say, Dickie, my boy." He said as he pulled out a large dish of lasagna and went to sit on the bed. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Dick laughed at that and joined him on the bed. "It's ten times truer considering you."

Wally smirked, not denying it at all. "I still can't believe you have a mini-fridge in your room." He said as he dug into the delicious food with a fork. Heating your food was overrated. "It makes much more sense _I'll_ have one! Must be nice to be the son of the one responsible for our equipment."

"Adopted son." He corrected. "And yeah pretty much." The hacker took the fork of the redhead's hand and took a bite himself. Cold lasagna wasn't that bad. "You spend most of your time here anyways so it makes sense."

"Uhmm." Wally halfheartedly agreed as he found another fork and finished the rest of the lasagna before putting the empty dishes away.

"Jerk." Dick said jokingly before he dragged the redhead to the attached bathroom. They brushed their teeth and got back to the room. They climbed into bed and Dick turned off the light.

"So the girls know." Wally said as he spooned Dick under the covers, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah… I figured it'd happen sooner or later." The smaller boy yawned and tightened his grip at Wally's arms. "We should probably tell the others too." He commented.

"We should," Wally agreed sleepily. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah… Tomorrow."

And with that, the two boys were coasted into a happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah! You stayed till the end :D  
> I'm not really happy with the ending, it kind of sucked. I feel like I should've ended it with the girls leaving but then I didn't want anyone to think my precious young innocent boys were doing something unspeakable! O: I evened aged them a bit than originally planned so I won't feel bad about what they DID do. Oh god I'm like 12 XD  
> Anyways, have a nice day, I hope you enjoyed it! please review!


End file.
